


Farewell

by imgilmoregirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 7x04 speculation, 7x04 spoilers, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgilmoregirl/pseuds/imgilmoregirl
Summary: Rumplestiltskin finally gets to see Belle again.





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters and storylines in the show. This is just a fanwork made for fun.
> 
> This One-Shot was based in some 7x04 spoilers and speculation and it was inspired by Reign series finale.  
> I hope you all enjoy it.

_"I could remember the way you look right now forever..."_

And he does remember. He was old enough now for everything to seem to be a silent torture. His back hurt a lot, his knee ached in pain every time he tries to stand up and really often, his vision got blurry. But Rumplestiltskin almost never complained, he had been brought back to the house where she died after his curse was broken and he was sure that his grandson was going to have a beautiful life with his family in Hyperion Heights.

In the first few years, Gideon and Alice visited him a lot, bringing news about their adventures and making life a little bit more interesting to him, but truth be told, he was just counting the days his old body would keep on living as he looked at the many portraits around the house that showed him the amazing years he had shared with his wife. But the most important moments weren't captured in photographs and sometimes he would just sit in his wooden armchair, close his eyes and remember, because the memories were like a blow of light to his heart and thinking about Belle, as painful as it was, was the only way he found to wait for the time to pass.

That afternoon, he made himself some tea, wrote a letter to his beloved son and one to his beloved daughter of choice, like Belle used to call their Alice, then he sat by the porch, beside the empty seat where he still could picture his wife calmly reading a book and drank from the same teacup she had chipped in his castle so long ago.

When he finished the drink, Rumplestiltskin placed the cup on the small table between the two chairs and reached for the book that he knew that would be hidden behind the red blanked in Belle's chair, slowly opening it to go through the pictures and the notes she left beside them. He knew his book like the back of his hand and he was glad that when the need of some sleep came, he had already reached the last page. Rumplestiltskin leaned against the chair, closing his eyes as he pulled the book closer to his chest, almost as if he was hugging it and then he let unconsciousness take him.

What he didn't know was that his flaccid arms were going to fall aside, letting the book roll to the floor, flipping open to lay there in a beautiful image of him right beside the woman he most loved in all of his life. His one True Love.

But then, he didn't need to know any of this, because when his weary eyes opened again, his back didn't hurt anymore, his knee was in perfect state and his vision was as clearer as it could be. Rumplestiltskin took a long deep breath, running a hand through his hair to realise that it had grown back to the same length get used to wear it when he first met his wife. He looked to the ceiling, one that he recognised very well and remembered how much time he had spent staring at it after the first night Belle shared his bed, impressed, wondering about how she could possibly want him.

The conclusion he could take as he looked at the ceiling, was that he was dreaming, however the sensation of a hand laying above his chest made his breath go away and Rumplestiltskin slowly turned around to face the most beautiful blue eyes he ever got the chance to gaze at.

"Belle..." He muttered.

She smiled nodding as her eyes were filled with unshed tears and her hand came up to cup his cheek. The last time he had saw her, the day she died, Belle's hair was grey, almost white in some parts, she was weak and her skin was wrinkled, but now, she had regained her youth again and looked exactly like one of the best days they shared, where no regrets or lies or power could come between them. He remembered that day perfectly, how he had showed New York to her and their son, how she gracefully put toddler Gideon to sleep while singing a lullaby and then, how she walked towards him desirably.

They burned together that night, in such a passion that the rest of the world could simply not exist. He stared at her for a long time after they finished, watching as she pulled back her silky nightgown and then laid against his chest, tracing his skin with the tip of her fingers until she felt like teasing him about staring at her that way, saying that he could take a picture of her if he wanted to.

Belle was wearing the same white nightgown today. Her hair full of undone curls just like it had been in that hotel room.

"Sweetheart," he tested him voice, admiring how it sounded younger and knowing for sure, even without risking a look that his body was back to the skinny way it once was. "My darling Belle."

"Oh, Rumple - " digging her fingers into his hair she pulled him to a kiss of the kind he thought he would never share anymore. "My love, I was waiting for so long."

"Am I...?"

"In afterlife? Yes, you are," Belle touched her forehead against his exactly like they had the habity to do. "You died this afternoon, Rumple and you will be missed, but I'm glad that we are together."

He needed to take a long breath at her words, even though he couldn't question this. She was real, he was feeling her and they were in bed together at the place that once had been their house in Storybrooke, of course they were both dead, otherwise that would be impossible and he might have gotten mad.

"Aye, you always told me that I was going to see you again. What a fool I was for not believing you," he chuckled. "How much time do we have?"

"Forever," Belle promised.

She slipped off the bed and held a hand for him, which he took with a grateful smile in his lips, because he never wanted to lose her again and 'forever' sounded just a perfect amount of time to be with his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologize if there is something wrong with my writing. English is not my first language.


End file.
